


Conversations by Heart

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (kind of literally), F/M, Fluff, Romance, Timepetalsprompts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has something to tell Rose, and he does it in a unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff is absolutely irredeemable. Nothing here but sap and fluff. 
> 
> from the timepetals drabble prompt: _conversation hearts_
> 
> I am constitutionally incapable of writing a true drabble, so have this instead. ;)
> 
> As always, I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments are the life blood of the muse. <3 Thank you for each one!  
> Come say hi! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

Rose stepped back into the TARDIS after leaving her mother’s, closing the door behind her and calling for the Doctor. She got no answer, but that wasn’t so unusual. She pulled off her heavy coat, hanging it on the rack by the door and started towards the corridor. She fully expected to find him in the library or galley, but stopped short at the doorway to the hall. 

A tiny, yellow heart printed with pink writing lay on the floor, and a purple one lay beside it. She picked them up and peered at them, lying in her hand.

_Hey you_  
_Follow me_

Narrowing her eyes, she looked down the hall and spotted another little candy, lying in the floor. She went to it and picked it up. 

_BFF_

Rose laughed, eyeing the small green candy she’d just picked up. What was the Doctor up to? She grinned and went on.

A few steps away, another candy, green, lay in the floor where the hall split off into two different directions. 

_Dream team_

Yes, they were that. The TARDIS indicated she should take the fork to the right, so she did. A little further down, there was a white heart.

_Hug me_

She followed the TARDIS’ lights and came to another.

_You shine._

There was another heart, orange this time, a few yards away, lying in a puddle of the TARDIS’ light.

_You and me._

A few steps away, another lay waiting for her.

_Always yours._

Another, a little ways ahead.

_Be mine?_

Rose narrowed her eyes. What was he playing at? She already loved him to distraction, but he didn’t feel that way about her. He’d made it clear in all the times he’d pulled back awkwardly whenever she got too close. This was unfair, she thought with a small scowl. He was teasing her. 

She spotted another one, lying right outside of a door. Behind the door, she knew, lay a beautiful, expansive garden with rolling hills, flowers, trees and even a small stream flowing from a waterfall.

She walked to the doorway, picking up the last heart, and looked at it. 

_Come inside_

Rose squared her shoulders, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. Whether her heart was pounding from hope or anger, she didn’t know, but either way it wouldn’t do for the Doctor to see her so anxious. She tossed her hair back, mentally preparing for the worst, and opened the door to step into the fragrant room. 

“Doctor?” she called, looking around. 

“I’m here, Rose,” he answered from a little ways away.

Her defenses as strong as she’d ever get them, she followed the sound of his voice and found him standing in the large gazebo. He jammed his fists into his pockets when he saw her and rocked back and forth from foot to foot beside a beautifully appointed table with rose petals and champagne chilling in an ice bucket.

“What’s all this?” she asked when she entered the gazebo, her voice almost demanding. 

“I, um, I wanted to surprise you,” he said. “It’s Valentine’s Day in your timeline, after all, and I, well, isn’t it tradition to give the people you care about candy?”

Rose sighed, hoping he didn’t catch on to her shuddering breath. Patiently, she told him, “Doctor, Valentine’s Day is a romantic holiday. For couples to celebrate together.”

He looked crestfallen at her words. “Oh,” he said, scratching the back of his neck and looking down for a minute before tipping his head back up enough to look at her. “Does that - you didn’t like it?”

She bit her lip. She’d love it, if it had meant anything. He was so daft sometimes. It was endearing... when it wasn’t putting her heart in jeopardy. 

“Doctor…” she started, but he raised his hand to stop her. 

“Maybe you’ll like it better when you get all of your surprise.” He reached over to the small table where the champagne sat and pulled three more hearts off of the table. “Here,” he said, holding out his hand to her and offering only two of the hearts, but not meeting her eyes. 

Rose took a step forward and looked down into his hand. 

_Soul mate_  
_I love you_

Tears welled in Rose’s eyes and she looked up at him. “This isn’t fair, Doctor,” she whispered. “It’s not fair to tease me like this. You know how -”

He stopped her mouth with a kiss, slow and thorough. Rose heard two distinct little clicks and realized he’d dropped the candies when he threaded his fingers through her hair, holding her face close to his. She melted into the kiss and gave in to him, granting him all of the access he sought, his lips and tongue claiming what he’d already owned for so, so long. 

After what seemed like forever (and not nearly long enough), he pulled away, laying a couple of soft kisses on her lips to soften the loss, then laying his forehead against hers. 

“Bugger,” he muttered.

The word jolted Rose and she stiffened against him, then took a step back. He let her go, but caught her hand and kept her fairly close before he explained. 

“I had one more to give you.”

Rose shook her head. “If it says _LOL JK_ I’m going to be _very_ upset, Doctor.”

He just grinned at her and held out his hand. “Have a look, then. See for yourself.”

She looked down to the pink heart lying in his hand. 

_Kiss me_

Rose did just that, grabbing him by the lapels and pulling his lips down to hers.


End file.
